


About Time We Met, Sweet Cheeks

by DirtyRottenRaskel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, First work on ao3, Fluff, Gay, Girl/Girl, Just gals being pals, PJO, Pipabeth - Freeform, Piper and Annabeth, Tattoo Shop AU, Tattoo/Flower Shop AU, Tumblr Prompt, f/f - Freeform, flower shop, flower shop au, gal pals, girl/girl fluff, it's gonna suck but i love these two so yay, kinda excited for this, tattoo shop, very gay, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyRottenRaskel/pseuds/DirtyRottenRaskel
Summary: Annabeth keeps meaning to introduce herself to the vixen that she just opened shop next to, but she nevers seems to be around.





	1. ~Intro~

Every day, every damn day, the brunette would walk past her shop, somehow smelling better than every flower in it combined. Annabeth made a point to be outside, arranging her outdoor collection when the tattooed vixen would walk by. Her hair would swoosh gently as she walked in time with the faint sway of her hips. A bandana typically kept it off her face in a feeble attempt to keep the unruly mess contained, but a few curls would fall down, framing her delicate face.

Her soft skin was a tawny brown that revealed just how much time she spent outside. She was pretty sure she had freckles, but she would have to get a closer look at her face sometime. Soon hopefully. Expressive eyebrows rested above the strangest eyes Annabeth had ever seen. They were a kaleidoscope, a psychedelic rainbow contained in her irises. Even from a distance, she could see their colors. They were the highlight of her day, a contrast to the cold bleakness of New York. Her full lips were often quirked up into a little smirk, like she was always a little bit amused.

Her face may be delicate, but word to the wise, she is not one to be messed with. She owns a tattoo shop for the gods' sake. A very successful one at that. A pretty consistent crowd flowed in and out, which did wonders for her own sales.

_Ugh, keep meaning to do that. Mental note: thank you note for the Inked Queen next door_

She was a indeed queen. Not just because of her beauty either. It was in the way she walked, how she carried herself. Her shoulders were back and her chin was up, ready to tackle anything the world threw at her. Annabeth envied her confidence. She herself had pretty decent self esteem, but truth be told, she was sort of boring. She hid among her flowers all day, generally curled up with a book. She didn't really talk to people, not even her co workers. They were nice, but simple people. Annabeth was a bizarre mix as she was often caught up by her social anxiety, but fascinated with people. People like the girl next door.

The girl next door covered in ink. She ran an ink shop, so it wasn't unexpected. She had never been a fan of tattoos, but on the Inked Queen they looked good. Beautiful. Classy. A feather behind her ear, words curled around her left bicep in a language Annabeth couldn't read. French she was pretty sure.

She shook her head and began prepping the store to open for the day. It was a few days before Valentine's Day too, so she was going to be busy. She got up and flipped the sign before going back behind the register again, waiting for the bell to ring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Piper time! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are honestly so short and inconsistent. You guys deserve better. I'm so sorry. I'll try to get chap 3 to my beta by the end of the week and then to you guys by next Wednesday. Love you! And enjoy :)

"This store, this store, this store, is finally, mine!" Piper sang, hitting an impressive pitch on that last note.

She was almost surprised when the windows framing her brand spanking new shop. A tattoo shop to be more specific. One that was finally, truly, hers.

While the shop was new, Piper wasn't. She had been inking people for the last 6 years. One of the leading artists at Drip!, a renown tattoo parlor in NY city, had taken notice of a scrappy little artist, not even out of college yet, and decided that this was the one to take under her wing.

Drew was great. She was bold, she was honest, she was feminine without being weak, she was brave, she was just a little bit (a lot a bit) off her rocker and Piper loved it.

Piper had been training under her for a few years before Drew started to mention in passing how nice it is to own a store. She brought up how she had gotten her store in her mid 20's, about Piper's age right now.

Eventually the brunette caught on and began searching for real estate. Space after space was either too big, too small, too expensive, too far away. Nothing felt right. One day though, she had been out running through the outskirts of uptown NYC when a shock of color caught her eye.

It was an explosion of yellows and blues and crimsons and lilacs and ivory against the dank and monochrome streets. Piper whipped out her phone, dying to capture these flowers that were sure to end up on someone's body at some point. She couldn't keep this beauty to herself.

She aimed the camera at the storefront, colors vibrant and details sharp, when down thing else caught her eye. A small sign in the window next door shop, that said in a harsh script, "For Sale."

"For sale?" she wondered out loud, not quite believing it.

She blinked hard, and when the sign was still there, still offering the store up to whoever had the cash, she let out a whoop of excitement. A whoop so loud in fact, it brought out the flower shop owner.

When Piper laid eyes on her, her phone hit the ground with a clatter as she stood there in shock.

A goddess her brain told her, refusing to believe the woman in front of her was real.

Her golden hair was pulled back and wound into a tight bun, but the few strands escaping where perfect ringlets. Princess curls. Her grey eyes were the color of a storm and seemed to hold one inside them as well. Her face was stolid, but her eyes were alive, crackling and alight with intellect and mischief. Her arms were well defined, as if they were cut from marble. She could have been a statue. One of the Roman ones. She deserved to be anyways. 

Piper blinked again, and before she knew it, she had spun on her heel and was halfway down the boulevard before she realized she didn't have her phone.

"Shit," she swore, thinking about how she was going to have to face the woman she just ran from. She was an idiot who dropped her phone because she saw a pretty girl and freaked out? Piper was not looking forward at having to return to the sidewalk in front of the store to retrieve her phone. She rolled her eyes but squared her shoulders and turned to walk back. 

"Yeah, this is going to be fun."


	3. No One likes Being Social (Except for Annabeth For Some Reason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing anymore. Tbh I forgot about this work entirely, but I may finish it. Maybe. Probably. Because gayness and cute girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this terrible? Probably. Did I just swim for 2hrs and am currently exhausted af? Yeah. Do I need food? Yeah. Do you guys need a story? Also yeah. Idk. Anyways. Point is, I'm bad at updating, but I'll try. For you :D

Annabeth watched the runner drop her phone, but she was too captivated by her beauty to do something about it. The sun caught the sweat dripping down the back of her neck, following it as it continued it's path down her arousingly muscular back. What could she say? She has always had a thing for athletes. Hard work and an almost cult like passion with your home team is attractive on someone. The muscular physique didn't hurt either. 

The girl must have had an eye for art, if the way she had been angling her lense to capture the dying light against the colorful bushes was any indication. It was a shot Annabeth herself had longed to take, but she was no good with a camera. Any art form really. She couldn't paint to save her life, her drawings came out looking like blueprints instead of fruit bowls and her sculptures had been mistaken for coat racks. 

One thing she could work with, however, was organic material. It was something intuitive to her. Something about the way the sizes of the different petals counterbalanced each other, the way certain colors could make a person pause, even if it was for just a second, and take time out of their day to stop and smell the roses, per say. She had grown up with an aunt that was a very successful florist. Annabeth quickly took after her, much to her mother's dismay. 

Athena had always wanted her daughter to be an architect, to create the world just as she did. She wanted a mini her; a child to live her life vicariously through. She had not be pleased, to say the least, when her pride and joy wanted to work and make a living off of something as trivial as flowers. Athena and her judgment where far, far away now. Annabeth had made sure of that when she moved to California. Her departure was abrupt, but things were being mended now. Slowly, but surely. Athena had actually called the shop a few weeks ago. It hadn't been great, but it was much better than it had been. 

She reached down and picked up the phone. Glancing back up the street to check one last time that the runner hadn't returned, Annabeth spun and walked back into the cool air of her shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, they still haven't met. Also, a little backstory, a little angst. I don't know what I'm doing lol. Did you like it? Comments and kudos make my day :D   
> Love, Cassie <3

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, it's kinda my first time writing on ao3, but I feel like it wasn't totally terrible? I love these two to death and it's so hard to find good femslash, amiright? Let me know how it was in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated. :)  
> -Cassie


End file.
